


acquiesce

by SprayPaint



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Multi, mostly one sided crushes and bs>?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2872346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/pseuds/SprayPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia knew half of Cordelias frustration came from this eternal, one-sided crush on Chrom which has lasted almost as long as their friendship, She’d seen her go through different guys first Stahl then Vaike, followed by Lon’qu and eventually Chroms best friend Frederick, all which were ended by Cordelia. All the while Sumia watched from the sidelines</p>
            </blockquote>





	acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really underwhelming??? im sorry honestly my drive to do this was self indulgence hahhahha  
> but  
> IF U FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER U KNOW I MAKE A NEW AU EVERY WEEK and this week its been cheer au \o/

If she was being honest, Cordelia had no idea how she even got caught up in this situation. The conversations that led up to it were hazy and everything she and Sumia did before seemed like a foggy dream up until what was happening right before her eyes. Practice had just come to a closing and most of their fellow cheerleaders had gone home, and Cordelia already promised she’d drive Sumia home, so the grey haired girl was stuck with her as long as she stayed. They ended up hanging around longer with Olivia and Robin, talking about school and classes. Cordelia didn’t deny the tiny bit excitement that swelled up in her when Robin mentioned (due to reasons she didn’t want to dive into) Chrom was picking Olivia and her up from the school. 

Of course, she chickened out of talking to him and when the other girls left, she was left kicking herself and feeling sorry for herself. Maybe she acted more upset so that Sumia would without a doubt pick up on it because she knew what Sumia would do.

They didn’t bother getting out of the uniforms, Sumia got Cordelia down on one of the locker room benches and, as soon as her underwear were out of the way, promptly began eating Cordelia out without any sort of word beyond “I got this one!” 

Half of her felt horrible, using Sumia, yet another half was so happy to entering an entirely new area of she and Sumia’s friendship. Well, friendship was what would best call it though she had no clue how she felt about her Sumia any more in the recent weeks. How the first tumbled into it Cordelia couldn’t even clearly recall properly since it seemed so uncanny.

Cordelia was moping, having her usual late night chats with Sumia when she spent the night at her house (a weekly tradition for them since grade school), both talking about gossip they heard from other classmates, the annoyance of unrequited feelings, and eventually pent up sexual frustration. 

Sumia knew half of Cordelias frustration came from this eternal, one-sided crush on Chrom which has lasted almost as long as their friendship, She’d seen her go through different guys first Stahl then Vaike, followed by Lon’qu and eventually Chroms best friend Frederick, all which were ended by Cordelia. All the while Sumia watched from the sidelines, supporting her, even trying to date others (“Gaius almost worked” she tells herself often knowing full well that it’s a big lie).

Cordelia would’ve never guessed Sumia had the person Sumia was pinning for was her! But it was very clear how she felt when her head was in between Cordelias sides and her hands were squeezing her hips so tenderly it made Cordelia want to cry. 

They made an agreement that night; every time Cordelia felt that sexual frustration coming back, Sumia would take care of it. “Because that’s what friends do they help each other!” was Sumias excuse, but Cordelia wasn’t dumb enough to fall for that. She’d play along but not for a second would she hold doubt about Sumia’s feelings.

And that was what ate her the most. No matter how much she said “this is wrong, this is unfair to Sumia” she can’t stop her own selfish desire to be pleasured. Sumia wasn’t bad at what she did either, rising even more questions. 

“H-hey Sumia” Cordelia panted, removing the hand covering her face to pat her on the head. Sumia’s face move up from Cordelias crotch and up at her, warm eyes staring up at her. It took what Cordelia had left of self-control in order to not let the pinch of guilt seeing how happy Sumia was doing these sorts of things for her. 

“What’s wrong? I’m not going to fast, am I? I can slow down-“

“No! n-no your pace….is fine. I just noticed you’re awfully good at this. Where did you, um, you know.”

“How did I learn how to give oral?”

“AUGH must you say it like that?”

Sumia giggled and shook her head “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I guess I picked up most of it from the books I read….oh I guess Robin gave me a few tips but-“

Cordelia shrieked “Wait, Robin?! Robin knows about this?! Robin knows about these sorts of thing???”

“Robin doesn’t know what we’re doing if that’s what you meant!! I just, I mean I had a feeling Robin would know a lot about this stuff considering her own relationships but she has no idea we’re doing this together, I promise! I asked her a hypothetical that’s all!”

Cordelia blinked in amazement, Sumia just casually bringing up the conversation of “good tips for giving oral” to someone like Robin. Robin was a good, reliable friend but mysterious in her own respect. She kept any and all information about any relationships she could be in nowhere in the open. There’s no doubting they closeness she and Chrom share that Cordelia watches with coveting eyes, but Cordelia isn’t so blinded she hadn’t notice how close Robin sticks to Olivia, just a year beneath them but still so close to Robin and even Chrom.

“Sumia what do you mean ‘considering her own relationships’-“

“Shhh, shhh that’s enough! You’re getting stressed out again and that’s exactly what we want to avoid!”

Sumia said that and dove back into Cordelia.   
Cordelia would get flustered, try her best to stay as quiet as she could even if she knew they were the only ones left in the gym. She wouldn’t allow herself to say Sumia’s name, it was a rule for her. She didn’t want to give Sumia the wrong idea, she didn’t want to hurt her anymore than she was.

Though when Cordelia finished and the two left, laughing and acting as if nothing just transpired, she wasn’t sure how she felt either.

 

After an entire month of having secret “flings” as Cordelia would call them in her head, she found while her periods of sexual frustration, her jumbled up mess of a heart was getting more and more jumbled by the day. Each day she found herself admiring a new feature of Sumia. How glossy her hair was, how well shaped her breasts were, how long and slender her fingers were. More and more little details, which were building an even bigger picture for her to consider. 

It had her concerned. Maybe all the little sessions they shared were making Cordelia think she liked Sumia. Her mind set assumed “If I do this and this with someone, I obviously must have romantic feelings for them.” 

She wasn’t going to do that to Sumia, she treasured Sumia to much to put her through that.

“A little pain now will save her a heartbreak in the future” is what Cordelia convinced herself.

When it came to the actual “break up” she didn’t expect Sumia to start crying.

Cordelia was to the point, that these sessions were destroying their friendship and it wasn’t okay for Sumia to be offering the services to someone else she wasn’t dating. Cordelia suggested spending some time away from each other to give things time to fit back into the norm of things. 

The tears built up in the corners of her eyes and Sumia opened her mouth to argue, but nothing but a whimper came out. She covered her face quickly as if to retract the sound and tried to muffle the sound of another sob that broke out from her. Before Cordelia could reach out for her shoulder, Sumia turned heels to her and ran off. While they were few in numbers, onlookers followed the grey haired girl with their eyes, and traces her steps back to Cordelia, still at the end of the hall way and in shock.

There was a knife in her stomach and she had just twisted it further in than she ever dreamed she could’ve.

 

“Hey, um Captain if it’s alright I’d like to ask you something. If you don’t mind I mean” Olivia’s timid voice broke through Cordelia’s trance. She spun around and made eye contact with the pink haired girl, or as close to eye contact as Olivia would get with anyone. 

“yes, of course, is it about the new formation?”

“oh, no, no it’s actually about you.”

Cordelia blinked “me?”

“Yes, um if it’s not stepping out of line but did you and Sumia have a fight?”

It had been only a week since Cordelia and Sumia had their “fake break up” and it was possibly the worst week Cordelia had ever lived through. No hanging out, no small talk, not even eye contact. The only interactions Sumia had with Cordelia was during cheer practice and it made Cordelia wanted to die. She was hardly paying attention to her schoolwork or anything else that threw itself at her.

Even when she rammed right into Chrom one day and got their books mixed up like some cliché romance novel scenario, it would’ve made her swoon before but it felt like a stupid kick in the shins by karma. 

And now timid little Olivia had picked up on the tension between herself and Sumia.

“…So you could tell.” Cordelia signed. She didn’t have the energy to deny it right now.

“it wasn’t just me, Robin is worried to. She said we shouldn’t bother you…that if you wanted to talk you would’ve told us but I can’t sit around and act like it’s all okay.”

Olivias voice was firm for once, it didn’t shake and shuttered like it typically did. It only gained stability out when she got serious, during games and when the situation called for sternness. 

“Olivia I have a question for you; do you like anyone? Are you dating anyone?”

Her expression was surprised, but she answered anyway, returning to her usual voice. “w-well yes! I am in something like. It’s really hard to explain it to be honest with sound really wei-“

“How did you know you liked them?” Cordelia cut her off, voice as sharp as a tack.

“How did I know? Oh well, I guess I sorta just knew? I-I’m sorry this isn’t much help but its hard to describe. I just knew that I liked them. When I thought of being without them, the though of them being with other people made me feel so down and upset, I didn’t want that…..” Olivias voice trailed off, as did where her eyes lay. It was a brief exchange but Cordelia’s certain she saw Olivia glance over at Robin.

Cordelia wanted to comment on the vagueness of Olivias statement but decided to put it off for another day. She had some bigger issues to tackle. 

She thanked Olivia for her time, telling her not to worry and that it’ll be taken care of and hopefully be all okay soon. Hopefully.

 

Sumia wasn’t the most graceful girl on the team but Cordelia learned she was much better at avoiding people than she imagined. Sumia, despite tripping and tumbling constantly, managed to stay balanced enough to avoid any possible run ins with Cordelia. 

It was a bigger obstacle then Cordelia expect to encounter. 

Eventually, however, she managed to corner Sumia when she least expected it. Both, unknowingly went to the bathroom at the same time during the same period. When Cordelia walked in, Sumia was washing her hands. Her face was horrified, knowing full well that she had nowhere to run. 

Cordelia was quick to the chase. She ran up to Sumia and before she could scurry away, she clutched her hand.

“Wait. Please. Wait. I know I don’t deserve it right now, but if I could have some of your time….we need to talk.”

Sumia swallowed and nodded quietly. She waited for Cordelia to organize herself and sort what she wanted to say. Even when the “fought” Sumia had the heart to be considerate, at it made Coirdelia’s heart ache just a bit more.

She poured her heart out. She told Sumia every little detail, about how this week had been the worst week she ever had to live through. How not having Sumia in her day was like having the sun be blocked out. She explained her anxiety and fear, worried that she’d form a false crush on her and break Sumias heart. 

Cordelias didn’t even realize she started sobbing until Sumia gently wiped away some tears with one of her painted nails.

“It’s okay, Cordy, it’s okay I promise.”

Cordelias face scrunched up and she kept crying, but in return grasped Sumias lingering hand. She couldn’t chalk up any words, or apologies, just gross sobs. It was so out of character for her to cry openly in public like this.   
It was vulnerable and it was embarrassing. at least it would be in front of anyone else.

“It’s alright. We can try again, We can go as slow as you want

**Author's Note:**

> i want to do more cheerleader au??? sorry if this is rushed, i wrote this in one night im sorry.


End file.
